(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, a display device that can uniformly transmit light emitted from a light source to the entire display panel without using a light guide plate.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device is widely used for a computer monitor, a television, a mobile phone and the like. The display device includes a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display device, and the like.
The liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display induces electric fields across the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the induced electric field, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Since the liquid crystal display is not a self-emissive device, a light source is needed. The light source may be a separately mounted artificial light source or natural light. In the case of the artificial light source, a light guide plate (LGP) is required in order to guide emitted light to the entire display panel with uniform luminance.
The light guide plate is vulnerable to deformation due to heat generated from a light source. In addition, it costs a lot of money to manufacture the light guide plate, which increases manufacturing costs of a display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.